A Villain's Once Upon a Time
by Neverland Lily
Summary: "What are they Smee?" I asked him as he picked me up. "Well Nyana, they are faries!" He spoke to me, as we both watched them dance in the sky. There seemed to me millions. "They're beautiful" I said in awe. Smee smiled at me. "Yes Nyana, they are-" before he could finish his sentence, my father cut him off. "-Are the enemy"
1. Before it all

**hey guys! I'm restarting this story, just so it's more enjoyable and more accurate! :) I just watched Peter Pan (disney) and I realized I was way off! XD so please review what you think! Or pm your ideas ;) **

All heros get their once upon a time, but what about the villains? Maybe we should get a look at the villains side of the story.

Once upon a time in Neverland, there lived a beautiful mermaid. Her hair was bright orange, like the color of fire, which was half put up in a bun tied up in golden seaweed, leaving the rest hanging down over her shoulders and back. Her tail was the same as all the mermaids.. A light sea green. She wore white seashells on her chest, leaving the rest of her upper body a blank space. This fiery mermaid was known as Marina.

It was a warm sunny morning when the mermaids were doing their daily activities, such as playing their mini harps, washing their hair under their favorite waterfall, swimming and lounging across the rocks. The sun beamed down on the rocks, making them warm.

Marina sighed in the sunlight, quite content. She slowly opened her sapphire blue eyes to see a young boy fly across the sky. Curious to see where he was going, she dove in the water and swam in the same direction. She had never seen this flying prodigy before, so being herself, she was quite determined to find out just who was on the island. Little did she know her curiosity would be oh so dangerous.

Upon following the boy, she found a ship in a cove in the island. She was very confused to why the boy was heading to the notoriously evil Hook! Perhaps he was a pirate? Nah.. To young to be a pirate.. Then what was he-

Just as she started to piece together the puzzle, a large black dot was followed by a ear pounding BOOM. She was unaware of the boy many yards away, but, directly infront of her, as if by fate.

The black dot rocketed towards her. She was unable to swim away, hypnotized by fear. Before she could act, the now very visible large weight blew up beside her, causing her to loose consciousness.

Marina groaned as she held her head in the dark light. Upon sitting up, she heard a creak underneath her. Her eyes started adjusting to the darkness of the room. Looking down, she found a wooden floor, very carefully nailed together. She wondered where she was-... Wait.. Who was she?

The confused woman slowly stood up, nearly falling over. Yes, she had legs. Why? The same reason Neverland exists... Magic.

She slowly walked over to a large mirror in the corner of the red room, and looked at herself. She was wearing a puffy light red dress, with a black trim that reached down to her feet. Her hair was up in a full bun above her head, done ever so precisely.

She was startled to see a door open behind her. She turned around to see a man with a red suit, a puffy thing around his neck, and black shoes. He had a belt around his waist that inhabited a long, sharp sword.

Marina gasped at the man. He quickly made his way over to her and took her hand gently. She examined his face. His hair flowed down to his shoulders, but his face was bare.

He started to tell her about how she slipped and hit her head on the deck. Yes, she had gotten amnesia from the incident. Hook took this to his advantage.

Hook explained their life together, how she was the only girl to join his crew when they were young adults, and... How they got married.

Marina's name remained the same, but her life... Rewritten like an authors writers block.

Eventually, Marina and James Hook went to the mainland to start a family. This is the beginning of our story.

On a warm July night, a baby cry was heard in a small house on the streets of London.

"Isn't she beautiful, James?" Marina asked her husband, holding her newborn baby with raven black hair and stunning Never Sea blue eyes. The baby giggled at her father and reached up to him.

James looked down at the small girl and couldn't help but smile. He now was a father to his daughter. Yes, he was a little disappointed he dust get a son, but no matter.

"Yes, she is indeed," he started, looking at the baby, then looked at his wife, and sat down beside her. "What shall we call her?" He pondered this thought, but Marina had something in mind. "Well, I remember, when I was a little girl, my mother told me each letter of my name represented something.." Marina started. Yes, she still suffered from her amnesia, but she could pick up little tid-bits here and there. "I have long forgotten what my name is, but now it is time to choose a name for our daughter.." Marina smiled at her giggling baby, and looked into her eyes. "Her eyes shine like the Second Star to the Right" Marina smiled, then it hit her. "Nyana! Nyana is the name of our beautiful child" She smiled as the baby smiled, as if accepting her name.

James looked at his wife, not understanding. "Why Nyana?" He asked. Marina simply gave him a smile. "She reminds me of Neverland, she's Young, Adorable, her eyes resemble the Never sea, and... I can sense she's ambitious."

James smiled. "Very clever indeed, me dear" he chuckled softly and put his arm around Marina. This day was perfect. "Welcome to the family, Nyana" James spoke softly as he stroked the head of his daughter. Nyana giggled at her father then started to fall asleep, snuggled up to her mother. Many years went by, and Nyana grew a little more each day. She learned how to walk, and talk, and listened to stories from her father about Neverland, and how her father was a Captain, and that dastardly Peter Pan kept trying to kill her father, not to mention the Indians. She grew up in London, with the more than occasional visits from large men, that were friends of her father's.

It was a late June night, and young Nyana was jumping on her bed, which was decorated with red and white patterns. She held a wooden sword in her small hand saying, "Take that ye flying sparrow!" Nyana stated, pretending to lunge the sword at Pan. She had developed the lingo from her father. "And that!" She laughed once again, lunging the sword at the air. "Victory is mine!" The young four year old laughed.

She stopped her behavior when she heard footsteps in the hall. Nyana quickly threw the wooden sword across the gold painted room, and quickly laid down in the bed. She should've been in bed by now for five minutes.

When her door opened, the light near her door was dimmed, then a figure came walking quickly towards her bed. "Nya, my dear, you need to sleep" her mother told her, looking quite distressed. "Are you okay mommy?" Nyana asked her mother, feeling something is wrong. "Yes, I'm alright dear, go to sleep" Marina smiled slightly, tucking her child in as rain started pouring down on Nyana's window. "Goodnight Nya" Marina used the nickname bestowed on her child.

Her mother gave Nyana one last smile, then made her way to the door, then closed it. Small Nyana closed her eyes, and fell asleep.

Later that night, she heard a horrific scream, then a thud. Nyana sat up as thunder roared. The small girl let out a small scream, and hid under her covers. "Mommy! I'm scared" Nyana cried out, but no response. Nyana slowly peeked out from under the covers. Her eyes brought her to look over at her wooden sword. Suddenly, she got a burst of determination.

Slowly, she got out of her bed, and made her way through the dark room, to the door. She reached for the golden handle, then turned it. Upon opening her door, she peeked around the corner. Nothing down that hall. She peeked around the other side of the door.

She gasped when a figure laid, sprawled out across the rug stretching down the halls. Nyana ran to the figure. It was her mother, with a red liquid coming from her chest. "Mommy? Mommy!" Poor little Nyana started bawling. She stopped suddenly when she heard a footstep. She quickly looked up to see a man that she couldn't quite make out, but he looked at her when thunder and lighting flashed. Nyana screamed, but the man showed her mercy then ran out and jumped out of their two story house.


	2. Bidding farewell

**Already back with a new chapter! Please review your thoughts on the story and what you think of it! :) Pm me any questions! Enjoy! :)**

It was merely seven hours until Hook came back from work and realized he needed to take Nyana to safety. No one saw the murderer. They where gone.

Yet, Hook managed to get his crew together, and prepare the Jolly Roger for flight. Little Nyana was young, but she was smart enough to know her mother wasn't coming back.

Smee approached his Captain as both he and his daughter looked at the ship. "Ship ready C-C-C-Captain!" Smee stuttered as he saluted. Nyana sniffled and looked at Smee with tear stained cheeks. "Aye Mr. Smee... Take me daughter below deck until we arrive to the curs-" James brought himself to look at the distraught Nyana, and decided not to bring her anxiety further. "-Wonderful island" James corrected himself, causing Nyana to smile slightly.

James however, didn't smile. For reasons stated by the obvious.

Her dad walked off onto the ship, and into his cabin. The poor Captain was in despair in the loss of his wife.

"Daddy?" Nyana called out, walking in his direction only to have Smee put a hand on her shoulder.

Nyana looked up at her 'babysitter'. "Uncle Smee?" Nyana asked him. She had seen Smee so many times, she refers to him as Uncle. "Where are we going?" The small raven haired girl asked him.

Smee gave a small chuckle, then picked her up. "W-Well Nyana, we are headed to The Second Star to the Right!" He smiled, pointing to the star. Nyana managed a smile. Given a child's short attention span, Nyana giggled. "We're going to a star!" Nyana shouted happily. Smee laughed and carried her aboard the vessel titled 'Jolly Roger'. Nyana smiled at the ship below her as Smee took her under the deck, where only a few vermin scurried about, searching for the tinniest morsel of food.

Once Smee placed the curious girl down, she ran about the room. "Wow! It's just how my daddy described it!" Nyana smiled, then her eyes brought her to glance at swords. Real swords. She smiled and quickly ran over to the swords, until a large pirate came out of the shadows and picked her up by the back of her red dress with a white ruffled collar that ended right about to her knees. Smee chuckled at the pirate carrying the girl back to him. "Aye Mr. Smee, ye need to keep this young'n under control..." The large pirate said, who had a gold earring in his right ear, while wearing a tiny red cap. Small Nyana crossed her arms and pouted.

"Hey! Not fair! I wanna play with the swords!" She squirmed around under his grasp of the collar of her shirt.

The pirate held her up with no issue. Smee meanwhile reached for her, but she spoke.

"Put me down ye scurvy dog!" She shouted, much like her father. Since she couldn't really tell the difference from her fantasy and reality games, she decided it was okay to use such language.

He raised her up to his face. Nyana got a better look at him. He had small brown eyes, clearly tanned skin, and a large, thick black mustache. "Now listen here child, ye better watch yur'self-" he started, but Smee stopped him.

"I-I-I-I'm not s-s-sure how the Cap'n would react to this, Mr. Gutt.. How you're handling his daughter.." He stuttered shyly, while fiddling with his blue and white stripped shirt that was much to short for him.

Suddenly he dropped Nyana to the ground. She yelped as she landed, but she was quickly helped up. "M-My apologies Ms. Nyana... Please don't tell the Cap'n!" He pleaded, basically begging. Sure, she looked nothing like her father, other than the hair color and red clothing, but other than that, she pretty much resembled her mother.

She exchanged looks with Smee, then crossed her tiny arms. "Alright Mr. Gutt! I won't tell me daddy!-" Nyana got an idea, and smiled. "Only if ye let me play with the swords!" She giggled excitedly as the pirate nodded, and got up. Smee chuckled. "As clever as her father ya might say!"

Nyana ran over to the swords as the pirate left the area. The swords shined in her eyes. "Wow! Real swords!"

"Now now, you mustn't touch" Smee said, picking her up, much to her disliking.

Before she could protest, the floor beneath them started to glow gold. Nyana's eyes widened with surprise. "What's it doing Uncle Smee? What is it?" She asked.

"Why it's pixie dust!" He smiled cheerily as the pixie dust made the whole room glow.

The golden glow shined in little Nyana's eyes. "Woah..." She breathed. "It's so pretty!" She giggled as the ship started to tip upwards.

The whole flight there, Nyana looked out the window, bidding a sweet farewell to her once good home in London.


End file.
